1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for service orchestration capable of integrating network resources distributed in a cloud network to provide a service required by a service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet becomes an indispensable element in a modern society, various services are provided through the Internet. In recent years, as Internet of Things (IoT), Machine to Machine (M2M), big data analysis, and cloud computing are developed, it is expected by people that communication between things is integrated with the Internet, and most knowledge and information are obtained, stored, and processed through an Internet space. According to such a trend in technology, in a technical side of a future Internet network, a research on software defined network (SDN) and network functions virtualization (NFV) has been actively performed.
A cloud computing technology achieves an effect of using an independent computing resource for each of a plurality of users by sharing a computing resource integrated based on a virtualization technology with the plurality of users. A cloud computing based service is extended to various types of business models including enterprises as well as general users. In particular, the cloud computing based service is spotlighted in that operation/management cost may be reduced and the utilization of the resource may be increased by hiring necessary resources from a cloud center.
An SDN technology is a programmable networking technology capable of providing a networking service satisfying the convenience of a user by separating a control plane and a transfer plane to configure a network in an abstractive form. According to the SDN technology, there is no need for existing network equipment requiring a complicated control. In particular, an environment capable of providing various application network services is provided to a network provider. The SDN technology is evaluated as a technology capable of creating various network equipment markets based on a standard interface by emerging from a specific vendor-oriented existing network equipment market in the market.
An NFV technology is a software networking technology for replacing a networking equipment technology based on existing high-performance hardware with a software networking technology, based on development of a computing technology and a software technology. Such a NFV technology includes a networking technology and a control management technology for implementing a switch or a router, and a network middle box (Layer 4-Layer 7) as well as a control plane. In particular, the NFV technology ensures extensibility and flexibility together with the cloud technology, and is evolved to a combination form of the networking technology and the computing technology.
As described above, the cloud computing technology, the SDN technology, and the NFV technology have respective unique characteristics and utilizations. The cloud computing technology is essential to use a virtualization based computing technology and has an effect of flexibly providing various application services. Meanwhile, the SDN technology may simplify an existing complicated and fastidious network operation procedure and achieve an application based networking which was impossible in the past. Further, the NFV technology may configure a flexible and extendable network function based on software within a short time.
As described above, the above technologies have their own characteristics and strong points, but there is no detailed method capable of obtaining a synergy effect by combining the above technologies. Accordingly, research and development, standardization, and commercialization for the above technologies are accomplished in a specified form for each technology.
For example, research and development on the cloud computing technology is performed on the basis of the view point of a cloud service provider based on a virtual server in a private cloud center or a public cloud center. Research and development on the SDN technology is performed in an aspect of improving a communication infra environment by a vendor of the network equipment and the like. Research and development on the NFV technology is performed in order to replace equipment such as existing hardware middle box with a software based tool.
In the current internet market, there is a need for various services which cannot be solved by a single technology. For example, a need for providing a cloud based networking service is increased, and a need for converting a network infra of a communication business operator into a cloud based infra is increased.